Ancient Curse and Gift
by Scifan
Summary: This is a Birthday present for Maffieg: John has a vision and tries to change the events that are suppose to happen.


Ancient Curse and Gift

A volley of weapons fire whiz by them as John and his team flee to find some cover. Ronon swears that he saw one of the men wearing a Genii uniform, but Rodney couldn't figure out why they would be firing on them.

John looks around to see if everyone is ok. Rodney is still recovering from all the running they just did, but otherwise he and Ronon were uninjured. As his eyes turn to check on Teyla he can see her doubling over and trying to hold onto the tree next to her.

John rushes towards her, "Teyla?"

Ronon and Rodney are close behind him and Teyla slowly turns to show that she's been shot in the abdomen. They all look in horror. She removes her hand and all they can see is her blood soaked clothes and hand. The color from her face fades away and she collapses. John and Ronon quickly catch her and carefully lower her to the ground.

John and Rodney quickly start pulling out bandages out of their vest, John unzips Teyla's vest and franticly begins to tend to her wound. No matter how much pressure he applies to her stomach the bleeding doesn't stop.

Teyla's eyes grow heavy and she grabs one of John's hand, "It is ok John."

Tears well up in his eyes, "No, Teyla. Don't. Stay with me." Her eyes close completely and her body goes limp. "Teyla? Teyla!"

Rodney bends down and checks her pulse, "I'm sorry John."

John sits up in his bed with sweat pouring down his face. It was a dream, but it seemed so real. He gets up to wash his face, he notices how early it is and tries to go back to sleep, but the image of Teyla's death haunts him.

The next morning, John drags himself to a meeting in Sam's office. She briefs him and his team that there is a rumor of band of men terrorizing this village on M28-RN1.

John makes a puzzling face and Sam notices, "John, is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I just dreamt this last night," he pause and looks at Teyla while keeping his emotions in check. "It didn't end well."

They look at him with concern and Sam gets up to stand in front of her desk, "Do you wish to elaborate?"

He sighs, "I remember us going towards the village, but before we get there we come under heavy fire. Ronon says that he saw one man wearing a Genii uniform and…." he pause and looks and Teyla sadly.

"What happens next?" Ronon asks.

John clears his throat, "Teyla was severely injured. She was shot in the abdomen and there was nothing we could do." He lowers his head. "She died."

Stillness filled the room until Rodney broke it, "Well, it's not like you've ever had a vision before. So, I would say that it's a dream and it's just a coincidence that it's the same planet."

Sam crosses her arm, "Well just in case I suggest you take a jumper and this way you have a better means of protection." She looks at Teyla. "Maybe you should stay behind."

Teyla shakes her head, "I believe I will be fine. Especially now that we have the jumper."

They all look at John to see what his response will be.

"Well, I guess since we're bringing the jumper," he answers apprehensively.

As soon as they go through the gate John cloaks the jumper and heads towards the village. As he flies by he notices that they safest place to land is near the clearing by the gate. Every part of him feels uneasy now and Teyla notices it.

"What is it John?" she asks.

"I have to go back and park the jumper by the gate. Which means we have to walk through to the village," he answers with a concern look.

"Is there any other way?" Rodney asks nervously.

John simply shakes his head no.

Ronon looks at Teyla and John, "Maybe Teyla should stay in the jumper."

John agrees and Teyla sighs as she rolls her eyes.

"Look. We know that there maybe an ambush so let's keep our eyes open and be careful," John begins. "Teyla, the first sign of trouble you dial the gate and inform Atlantis."

She nods in agreement and the men head out towards the village. They see a wide path that leads through the woods and John pauses.

"This is just like my dream. I have a bad feeling about this," John states.

Rodney begins to fidget, "Oh, great. Why don't we just turn around and say that we went to the village."

"Look. I say it was just a dream and until we get fired upon I say we continue. Also, we have the jumper and Teyla is standing by just in case," Ronon voices. "That's not like your dream isn't?

John scrunches up his face and grumble a little, "No, those parts aren't." He pauses. "Alright. Let's move on then."

A few yards into the woods and Ronon senses them being watched. They raise their weapons and shortly after they are fired upon. They quickly retreat and John radios Teyla to call Atlantis. She does as he asks, but when she's done she grabs her weapon.

As John draws nearer to where they parked, he can see her coming out from behind the jumper. Panic fills his eyes and he motions her to fall back, but a stray bullet hits her and she doubles over.

It was almost like his dream, but even though they tried to change things many of the events still remain somewhat the same.

"Nooooo!" John yells.

They quickly reach the jumper, get her in and close the hatch. Rodney contacts Atlantis that they are coming in hot and they have a medical emergency. Ronon grabs the medical kit and John preps Teyla for him to work on her. He moves as quickly as his hands can move, but he has trouble stopping the bleeding. He can tell that she is fading fast.

Rodney gets them through the gate and tries to quickly park the jumper in the bay area. John closes his eyes and continues to keep pressure on Teyla's wound. Ronon is about to place his hand on John's should and convince him to stop, but he begins to see a soft glow coming from John's hands.

In less then a minute John collapses, and Teyla opens her eyes. She sits up and examines her stomach and her wound is gone. She quickly sees John unconscious on the floor of the jumper and Ronon by him. Ronon is baffled at the sight of Teyla being totally healed.

"What the h…" Ronon begins to exclaim.

"Exactly," Rodney interrupts after he lands the jumper. "We saw you. You were almost dead and now you're healed."

"Sheppard must have healed you," continues Ronon.

The back hatch opens and the medical team rushes in. Keller goes straight to Teyla after seeing her blood.

"I am fine, but it's John," Teyla points out.

Keller checks his pulse, "He alive, but barely."

The medical team place John on a gurney and bring him to the infirmary. On the way Ronon, Teyla and Rodney try to explain what had happened. Keller has someone double-check Teyla as she takes care of John.

Within the hour John wakes up and his first thought is to make sure Teyla is ok. Keller explains what happened and he is flabbergasted. The only theory Keller and Rodney have is that he must have other ancient traits that he never realized he had.

John is able to go to his quarters after Keller gave him the all clear. He's not sure how to deal with all that had happen during the past twenty-four hours. The other ancients strived to ascend and have these powers, but is wasn't anything he wanted.

The chimes for his door rings and he gets up to open it. Teyla stands in front of him and John gestures for her walk in. No sooner does the door closes Teyla embraces him in a warm hug. John slowly pulls her away and cups her face with both hands.

He looks deeply and lovingly in her eyes, "I thought I lost you today. And I didn't see it once, but twice in one day. I don't how I was able to heal you, but I thank God that I was able to."

Tears begin to flow from Teyla's face and John draws her lips to his. They both knew at that instant that this was something they've wanted for a long time. John locks his door and swoops Teyla into his arm and carries her to his bed where they spent the rest of the night together.

From that day on, John and Teyla were closer then ever and never happier. Rodney would also ask John everyday, for about a month, if he had any new visions that may pertain to him. John would always answer with a no.

One day they were all at the mess hall eating breakfast and Rodney asked his typical question about John possibly having a vision. Rodney was expecting to get his usual no, but John didn't say it this time.

"You know what," John says seriously. "I do recall something"

Rodney sits up and listens intently.

John continues, "I think I remember something about you eating breakfast and having an allergic reaction to something."

Rodney begins to panic and grabs his throat, "I knew it. I can feel it bothering me already." He quickly gets up and runs to the infirmary.

Ronon leans across the table, "You didn't really have a dream like that did you?"

John shakes his head, "No, but maybe now he'll leave me alone."

They all laughed.

The End.


End file.
